superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2012's The Avengers and 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron, and the nineteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast including Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Benedict Cumberbatch, Don Cheadle, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Danai Gurira, Letitia Wright, Dave Bautista, Zoe Saldana, Josh Brolin, and Chris Pratt. In the film, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy attempt to stop Thanos from amassing the all-powerful Infinity Stones. Plot Having acquired the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive—intercept a spaceship carrying the last survivors of Asgard. As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thanos subdues Thor, overpowers Hulk, and kills Loki. Heimdall sends Hulk to Earth using the Bifröst before being killed. Thanos departs with his lieutenants and obliterates the ship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting to Bruce Banner. He warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos' plan to kill half of all life in the universe; in response, Strange recruits Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw captures Strange, but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment. Stark and Parker pursue Maw's spaceship, Banner contacts Steve Rogers, and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Midnight and Glaive ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead. Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson rescue them and take shelter with James Rhodesand Banner at the Avengers Facility. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises Thanos seeks the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket and Grootaccompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create Stormbreaker, a battle-axe capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adopted daughter, who reveals the location of the Soul Stone to save her captive adopted sister Nebula from torture. Thanos and Gamora travel to Vormir, where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs him the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos reluctantly kills Gamora, earning the stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her on Thanos' destroyed homeworld, Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. The group forms a plan to remove Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet after Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. Thanos arrives, justifying his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. The group subdues him until Nebula deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill attacks him, allowing Thanos to break the group's hold and overpower them. Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos, but is spared after Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos' army invades. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the Avengers; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed. Thanos arrives and despite Maximoff's attempt to destroy the Mind Stone, removes it from Vision's head, killing him. Thor severely wounds Thanos, but Thanos activates the completed Infinity Gauntlet and teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, and Parker, as well as Maria Hill and Nick Fury, although Fury is able to transmit a signal first.1 Stark and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos watches a sunrise on another planet. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Zoe Saldana as Gamora ** Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector (illusion) * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon (motion capture) * William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / Groot (motion capture) * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight * Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive * Stan Lee as Bus Driver * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Florence Kasumba as Ayo * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion capture) * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon * Isabella Amara as Sally Avril * Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever * Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy * Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (post-credit scene) * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (post-credit scene) * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan (deleted scene)3 * Joe Russo as Bert (deleted scene)4 * Jim Starlin as a cameo5 Sequel Avengers: Infinity War was followed by a sequel: Avengers: Endgame (2019). Gallery Trivia Category:The Avengers Films Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2018